Making Memories
by th3craft3r
Summary: This is a collection of Four/Six one-shots : Fluff! rated T just to be Sure. Read and Review Guys!
1. The Taste of Her Lips

**Disclaimer : I Do Not Own The Lorien Legacies**

* * *

**The Taste of Her Lips**

* * *

_"How would her lips taste like?"_ That's what I was thinking as I stared at Six sitting across the table, looking really cute while eating her cheeseburger. She got bits of food stuck at her pearly white teeth. I just noticed that she had shallow dimples on both her cheeks. _"Hmmm... cute."_ I thought but wondered why I haven't seen those dimples before... or I just never really bothered to look and marvel at her pristinely beautiful face before.

"What's the matter Four?" Six asked suddenly, a scoop of vanilla ice cream halfway to her mouth. It brought me out of whatever daydream I was on. She was looking at me with a confused face. Her right eyebrow shot up and her raven hair curling at her shoulders.

"What?" was the only stupid word that escaped my otherwise tongue-tied mouth.

Six's face turned into a semi-frown. "You're looking at me funny. Do I have dirt on my face?" she asked consciously, her cheeks turning pink. She pretended to wipe the non-existent dirt from her face.

"Don't worry... you look perfect!" I said without even thinking. Six turned even redder. Then she picked up a French fry and threw it at me.

"Oh, shut up Four and eat your meal." Six said, all the while looking anywhere else except at me. "I have to go to the ladies room." she added then stood up. I just watched her as she walked away, her hair bouncing a little with every confident stride of her feet. She was like a magnet and my eyes were like made of metal.

I started eating my own cheeseburger while thinking about Six. That time, we already both know that we have some romantic feelings towards each other but we never really talked about it.

An image of her laughing merrily crossed my mind. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as it reflected the daylight. Her raven hair tossed in the wind while she was running in the midst of a meadow covered with different flowers, her white gown rippled as the wind blew. I was running after her with a carefree smile dancing on my lips. I caught up to her and had my arms wrapped at her waist as I carried her and we were both spinning around and round. Her laughter filled the air like sweet tinkling bells as we stumble to the ground tangled with each other. Her hazel eyes not losing its mirth as she sated to my blue ones. My hand was caressing her warn olive toned face then tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you so much Six." I murmured softly. The cheeseburger on my hand, already forgotten. Nine was laughing at the other table with Marina and Ella. Maybe he was reading my mind.

"Uh... could you repeat that?" Someone behind me said. I turned around to look at who it was. Six was standing there, her face like the color of cherries and her stark hazel eyes almost close to tears. I felt my own face heat up. _"Damn her super-hearing!" _I cursed in my mind.

"Well... uh... I..." I stuttered as Six waited impatiently tapping her foot at the tiles. "I'm so... I'm so in love with you Six?" I said once again... more like asked. Marina had a huge grin on her face. Ella was smiling with a front tooth missing. Nine was observing intently.

Six stood there, almost frozen. She let out her breath which she had been holding. "Is that a question?" she asked playfully while twirling her raven locks with her lovely fingers.

"NO!"I stated then stood abruptly so close to her. Her soft, luscious – looking lips twitched. And in one swift motion our lips touched, making nonsense of her words. Six's body stiffened as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. After a few seconds, she relaxed as her hands came up around my neck and she deepened the kiss.

We were both standing in the middle of a diner on an early cold morning sharing a passionate kiss with a few people staring at us... but we didn't care.

We pulled away from each other for much needed air but still lost in each others' eyes.

_"Tastes like vanilla ice cream..."_ I thought as her warmth spread all over my body when she pulled me in a tight embrace, her head resting at the crook of my neck.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) and don't forget to leave a review!**


	2. Something's Wrong With Her

**Hey there! It's been a long time since I updated this... and here's another oneshot for any John/Six fans :))**

* * *

**Something's Wrong With Her**

* * *

I wish I had been imagining things… but now I am sure of it. There's something wrong about Six.

She is sitting at the far side of the diner scowling and glaring… not because she was almost killed by Setrakus Ra two weeks ago… maybe part of it but not entirely. She is not looking annoyed because Nine was talking about how cool and strong he is and so full of himself… or the fact that Ella is asking her so many questions.

Normally, she jokes around but the past few days she is quiet. She seems withdrawn and I think I know why. I can see the way she winces each time Four caresses Sarah's hand. Or how she looks away each time Four kisses Sarah. There is that look of hurt in her eyes… the look of jealousy perhaps.

I walk over to her and sit across the table. "Are you okay?" I ask Six.

Six looks at me and shrugs her shoulders. "Yeah. I'm fine." She says but casts down her head, not meeting my eyes. She sighs and goes back to eating her burger. She must be feeling my eyes on her. She looks up again, and then stares at me. "What?" she asks.

"You're maybe strong but you're a terrible liar." I say as I take one of the French fries from her plate.

Six creases her brows. "What are you talking about?" she asks again.

I smile at her. "I can see the way you look at him." I add. Six turns the color of bright red and drops her burger.

"Look at whom?" Six asks again, trying to evade the obvious. I sigh and hold her hand in mine.

"Don't play innocent with me. It's getting obvious as days pass by." I say. "I don't know what happened to the two of you before but all I can see is that you have feelings for him."

"You're imagining things." Six says. "I don't have any feelings for John." She adds and I smile. _"Got ya!"_

"Who said I am talking about Four?" I ask, toying with her. _"Of course, I was talking about him."_ I add mentally. "So, it is true then. It came from your mouth. It's Four."

Six grimaces but by now, she looks like a ripe strawberry.

"_It's true! She has been thinking about him a lot these days." _Ella tells me through her telepathy. She's gotten quite good at using it. _"Can she read minds too?" _I ask myself.

"_Occasionally. Like right now." _Ella tells me again and I look at her sitting beside Six. We give each other knowing grins… Six notices it.

"What are you two grinning at?" Six asks, obviously flustered and for the first time that I see her almost vulnerable.

"Well, Ella just confirmed my suspicions." I tell Six and beam at her.

"Whatever she tells you is wrong." Six says and turns to Ella. "And Ella! It's not nice reading people's mind." She scolds.

"Oh come on!" Ella says in a surprisingly loud voice that Nine and Eight looks at us from the next table. "You mean you're just lying to yourself when you were thinking just now that how it must be so good kissing him?" Ella asks Six and I can't help but hold my laughter. "Or how it would feel nice to be wrapped around his arms." Ella adds and Six is looking like a hot metal rod.

"Ella shut up!" Six snaps and Ella recoils. "Stop it! You're wrong." She says and grits her teeth. I wonder what else Ella is telling her telepathically. "I don't have feelings for him!"

"Liar." Ella mumbles. Now I just content myself at watching the two of them bickering. "Seriously, I myself can agree that some of your thoughts are not appropriate for my age." Ella teases again.

"So, stop snooping in my thoughts." Six tells Ella.

"Feelings for whom?" Suddenly Four stood beside me. Eight and Nine joined him in a semicircle.

"Where's Sarah?" I ask Four.

"Using the restroom." He says then turn to Six again who was seething red. "Feelings for whom?" he asks again.

"For…" Ella trails off as Six clamps her mouth shut with her hands. Too bad, I realize because Ella is a telepath.

Nine was snickering. "For me?" he jokes.

"Ow come on, we all know how much she despises you." Eight remarks and pats Nine's shoulder. Four is just standing there frozen… I bet Ella told him already because he is currently looking at Six and Six was looking back at him. Four's face was obviously as red as Six's

"Can you tell us telepathically Ella?" Nine begs.

Ella smiles. "Sorry Nine, I promise Six not to… or else she'll hate me forever." She says. I just watch the tension building between Four and Six. _"Really? Eight and Nine hasn't notice already?" _I sigh internally.

"Can you tell us Marina?" Eight asks me. I smile back at him. "Figure it out yourselves." I reply.

"Boys… totally blind…" Ella comments and picks up a French fry from Six's plate. I admit, Ella is suddenly acting more mature than her age.

Sarah shows up next to Four. "Hey, what's going on?" she asks and holds Four's right hand. Only at this moment that Four and Six break their staring contest. Then abruptly Six stands up and walks past between Nine and Sarah. She head straight out the diner.

And for a few more moments, the sky darkens… Six rages beneath the storm of her own creation.

"Cut her some slack." Four says when the others try to follow her, myself included. "We'll sort things out eventually."

Sarah looks worried and asks me. "What's wrong with Six?"

I fake smile at her. "I don't know."

I can see Ella looking at Four for a moment then her gaze turns to Sarah. Ella smiles. "You're right to feel threatened." She whispers under her breath.

* * *

**I just finished reading the Rise of Nine :)) it was so cool! Anyways, so how was this?**

**xoxo, th3craft3r**


	3. Got Interrupted

**Here's another One Shot for you guys out there :)) Hope You enjoy this!**

* * *

**Got Interrupted**

* * *

Night has fallen and we found ourselves camped out in a clearing somewhere in East Texas.

I am in the middle of sifting through the contents of my Chest trying to figure out what the other stones and the leaves can do. Bernie Kosar is curled up beside my right foot. In the distance Six and Nine is arguing about kicking each other's ass.

Ten feet away from me, Marina and Eight are sitting on top of a fallen log and talking quite animatedly. Ella is sitting by the campfire and concentrating on a piece of rock trying to levitate it… with a look of worry on her face that her telekinesis didn't develop yet.

I reach for the blade inside my Chest. It wraps around my hand comfortably then I slice it through the air… trying to play with it. Six and Nine's arguing cease and she is walking towards me. "Hey." She says then sits right next to me.

"Everything alright?" I ask her, setting the blade down. Six nods but remains quiet. Then she looks at my Chest. "Does it bother you that we haven't been able to retrieve your Chest?" I ask her again.

"In a way… I really want to know what's inside it." she replies. "I wonder if Katarina left a letter for me too." She adds then reaches over me and inside my Chest. She fish out my retractable shield bracelet. Then she twirls it around her index finger. I wonder why it did not zap her like the way it did to Nine.

"Stealing my toys again?" I ask Six. Suddenly her face lit up.

"You remember?" she asks sounding amaze. Obviously she is talking about the time when she used to steal my toys from me during our journey to Earth.

"Of course I do." I tell her. "You always make me cry back then." I add then laugh. Six breaks into laughter too. The other Gardes stares at us and we keep quiet. I feel something strange but decide to let it pass.

"_What are you two talking about?" _Ella asks in my mind.

"_Nothing… just some silly things..."_ I tell her and she smiles widely before going back to her concentration on the stone.

Marina is smiling knowingly too but she goes back talking to Eight. Six and I stare at each other and both our faces flush. I don't know what it is about her that draws me to her. I felt always safe and light around her… and nervous at the same time too.

"So, you told me that our parents were best friends." I say.

"Yeah…" Six starts, looking away. "I don't know if you remember but sometimes my parents brought me along to your place whenever they are around." She adds and smiles.

"Hmmm…" I pretend to think but all I remember is a girl with long dark hair snatching away one of my toy airplanes. "I think so…" I say.

A moment of silence passes as we stare at the crackling of the campfire. Ella has given up with levitating the stone and is now pestering Nine to lend her his Legacy of antigravity.

"You know…" I trail off and look at Six again. She gives me a questioning stare, urging me to continue. "There's this something that Henri told me way back." I say.

"What is it?" Six asks, sounding impatient.

"Well… it sounds silly and you would probably kick my butt." I reply.

"If you won't tell me, I will surely kick your butt John." Six says.

I stare at the distance for a while. Ella is walking up a tree horizontally now. Marina and Eight are whispering with each other.

"John?" Six asks again.

"Henri said that our parents always joked about how it must be fate that we end up together someday… end up like… you know…" I trail off sounding nervous. I can feel my heart thumping wildly. _"Why did I even bring that up?" _I think. I look over at Six and saw her face turned into the color of strawberry. I bet I look furiously red too.

"Seven and Eight sitting on a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G." I hear Ella chanting up the tree she was climbing earlier. I hear Nine' laughter… and even Marina and Eight's curses… but what I am really doing is staring at Six's hazel eyes, our faces only inches apart now. I held my breath as we both closed our eyes.

But before our lips meet… "Look out!" Nine shouts and I open my eyes wide. Suddenly, a shield covers up Six and me. I see that she is wearing my retractable bracelet. An explosion rocks us back. Six grabs my hand and we both turn invisible.

I can see Nine fighting two Mogs with his glowing red staff. Ella is running towards Marina who is flinging back bullets with her telekinesis. Eight is suddenly teleporting everywhere and kills any Mog that shows up.

Six and I joins in the fight too. I ran towards a group of Mogs and blast one soldier with Lumen. Then I duck just in time another soldier swings his sword. I pick up a long sword from one of the fallen enemies and pierce another Mog after I sidestep him. He falls to the ground and turns into a pile of ash. Eight and Nine are wreaking havoc across the clearing. Six materializes from time to time and stabs another enemy that came sneaking behind me. I thank her before she turn invisible again and rush off to the others… my shield strapped onto her wrist.

Ella is holding a gun behind a big rock and shooting every enemy she sees. Marina is dueling with one big Mog soldier and I rush to help her but then another Mog jumps in front of me. I don't know where they came from but it looks like they're suddenly everywhere. The Mog slashes his sword and just miss my midsection. I push him back with telekinesis and then I turn myself into a ball of fire and run towards him. I shoot myself into the air and into the Mog and not for long, he is burning. Everywhere the battle rages… Marina manages to take down her opponent and is now running off to an injured Ella. Eight appears beside her. Six is using her lightning not far off to the left.

Another Mog comes at me, I manage to deflect his guns and hurl it away using my telekinesis. Bernie Kosar changed into a huge bear and is ripping off one of the enemies. A bullet grazes me in my thighs and I momentarily stumble. "John!" I hear Six shouting and rushing over to me. I look up and saw Nine enjoying the carnage around him. I stand up just in time as Six reaches me. "I'm fine." I tell her and she nods with a look of relief. Some enemies are running away while Eight and Nine chases after them.

Ella is looking okay and Marina joins the fight again. Bernie Kosar bounds toward Ella in a protective gesture and circles around her, all the while mowing down any enemy that approaches.

I shoot a fireball at an enemy that is about to stab Nine from the back. Six had disappeared again but I know she's nearby. Then an idea comes to my mind. "Six!" I yell and for a few moments, she materializes again beside me. "What?" she asks loudly above the sounds of battle.

"I have an idea." I say. "Use your telekinesis to spin me around." Six looks confused. "Then control the air to swirl around me as I turn into a fireball." I add and the look on her face says that she caught on what I was trying to do.

"I need some help with that." Six says. "Let's go get Marina." She adds and we both run towards Marina who is fending off another Mog. The enemies seems endless… it must be a whole regiment that found us.

"Are you ready?" Six asks. "I already told Ella and to relay it to Marina."

"Yeah." I reply then turn into a human torch and run towards a group of Mogs.

"Marina, now!" Six shouts and I can feel myself spinning. The air around me starts to thicken too and not for long, I am in the middle of a fiery tornado. They spin me around the perimeter back and forth. I feel so dizzy that I can throw up any moment… but everywhere I pass, I left a trail of destruction and piles of ash.

Moments later, I fall to the ground. I extinguish my fire in exhaustion. I realize it's suddenly quiet. "Do that again!" I hear Ella shouting. Eight and Nine teleports beside them…

"_Are you okay?" _I hear Ella in my mind.

"_I'm fine, just a little…" _I trail off as I feel someone tackle me to the ground. I can't see anyone so assume it is Six. And then her lips crash into mine. _"Holy shit! Your lips feel so good Six." _I thought.

We stay there for a few more moments until… _"Ew! What are you two doing?" _I hear Ella's voice again. I completely forgot that I am talking to her telepathically.

"What's Four doing?" I hear Nine ask. "Get your ass over here!" he adds. Six pulls away then materializes, standing beside me. She offers her hand and hauls me up.

"Sorry, we got interrupted a while ago." Six whispers and winks at me as we start walking towards the others. She had a small cut across her cheek but looks fine otherwise. Ella is staring at me knowingly.

"_Did I just hear that Six's lips feel so good?" _I hear Ella again and I look at her with a red face.

"Nice job with the fireball Four." Nine pats me in the back. "We need to leave now though. They'll be back and we need to find Five soon." He adds and I nod.

"Not before I heal you guys first." Marina says. I can help her heal the others too but I feel so drained using the fire. I sit down and Six sits next to me while Ella grins toward us.

"Why are you grinning Ella?" I hear Eight ask.

"Nothing… I just overheard a little secret." Ella says excitedly.

* * *

**I seriously love Ella's telepathy :))**

**So, How was it? Fluff or Flop?**

**xoxo, th3craft3r**


	4. Ice Cream

**So here's another One-shot for you:) Thanks for the awesome reviews by the way... to Marauder Neyo, Fearlessly Red, theworldisnotending and the others, thanks so much :)**

* * *

**Ice Cream**

* * *

We were taking a time off in a park somewhere in Chicago. We just finished four hours of training in Nine's Penthouse. The rest of us decided to look around but after walking quite some time, Ella and I sat on a bench and rested. For some reason, she tranformed into her six year old form before we went for the stroll.

"I hope we find Five soon." Ella told me as she laid her head on my lap, her auburn hair covered her face.

"I hope so too." I replied and stroke her hair away from her face.

"I'm trying to communicate with her." Ella said.

"So, how's it going?" I asked.

"She's not responding." Ella said. "I can't get hold of her mind." she adds.

I smiled at Ella then looked at the distance at John who was dragging Nine away from two blonde girls near the fountain of the park. "Don't worry Ella, we'll find her soon."

Eight and Marina were walking towards a coffee shop while holding hands. They looked like an ordinary couple on a date.

Suddenly, an ice cream truck parked a few feet away from us. Ella got up and looked at it longingly. Some kids were slowly falling in line to buy some ice cream. I bet she wanted to eat too. However, I didn't bring any money with me.

John arrived and sat next to us. Nine had gone back to the two blonde girls earlier. He looked at Ella then at the ice cream truck. "Want some ice cream Ella?" he asks. Ella blushed and nods her head guiltily. "Come, let's go buy some." Four said and he grabbed Ella's hand.

"I want some vanilla, Papa." Ella told John and I can't help but laugh. John looked back at me and glared but hs cheeks turned faint-red.

"What did you call me?" John asked as he turned to Ella who was grinning up at him with her amber eyes.

"Can I call you Papa?" Ella asked and I laughed again.

"Okay... that's just weird. Why?" John inquired as he stared at Ella intently.

Ella's face turned a tiny fraction of sad. "I just miss Papa Crayton." she said and I felt sad for her too.

"Okay, let's go." John told her and he walked away with Ella in tow.

Ella wore a white shirt and a jumper and was clinging to John's arm as they fell in to the ice cream line. I looked at both of them and a sad smile crossed my face. I was suddenly thinking about Katarina. She used to buy me ice cream too when we had a chance. I wish she didn't die. But there are some things that we can't get back. I pushed the sad thought aside and a weird thought came into my mind instead.

I saw myself carrying a child with blue eyes who looked freakily like John. I shook my head to dispel the thought but it came back, that time; John was actually lying in bed with me. He was looking straight at me while the baby was sleeping between us. _"Oh god, this is creepy."_ I mumbled. _"Damn it... he has a girlfriend." _I thought as I stared back at him and Ella. _"Yeah... but he left her back at Ohio."_ another part of my mind commented. _"Maybe there's still a chance..."_

My internal conversations stopped when I saw Ella running towards me with vanilla ice cream on either hands. John was was walking slowly behind her.

Ella stopped in front of me and she held out the other cone of ice cream for me. "Here, Mama." she started and I blushed like crazy. "Papa told me to give you this."

I accepted the ice cream while John was slowly approaching us. "Ella, don't call me that!" I told the smiling garde in front of me.

_"Oh, I just heard what you were thinking." _Ella told me telepathically. I looked away and wished that she won't notice that I was nearly hyperventilating. _"Don't worry... sometimes he thinks __about the same thing with you."_ Ella adds and I looked back at her who was really enjoying her ice cream. John arrived and sat next to me.

"Thanks for the ice cream Papa." Ella told him then she looked at me and gave me a wink.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you like this despite it's short. Don't forget to leave a review!**

**xoxo, th3craft3r :D**

* * *

**And by the way, here's a bonus poem that I wrote inspired by Four and Six. It's kind of AU really but I hope you like it. :) It's entitled Serendipity in my FictionPress Account :)**

* * *

She caught an empty mug falling from a table,

not knowing that she'll be in for a lot of trouble.

Nervous smiles they both exchanged,

and suddenly felt something that's strange.

~o~

He taught she's the definition of wonderful.

And those lips, they're just damn kissable.

She taught he's just one of those guys,

bu her stare was glued to his brown eyes.

~o~

Oh how stupid and playful fate can be,

to bring two souls to write love's poetry.

There they were, staring at each other,

carried into a world that's suddenly better.

~o~

"Thanks." was the first word he ever said.

"You're welcome." she replied like melted lead.

"Would you care to join me?" he asked.

"Sure." she mumbled and performed the task.

~o~

"So, what's your name?" asked Jane Doe.

"John Smith." answered the guy in blue.

"Can I buy you a drink?" the guy inquired.

"A warm cup of coffee." she said and smiled.

~o~

And so he ordered a cup of coffee for two,

and wondered what trouble he's gotten into.

Perhaps, if he wasn't so nervous and clumsy,

he won't be sitting across a pretty lady.

~o~

"Why are you staring at me that way?"

She questioned and turn the color of cherry.

Realizing how stupid he's been behaving,

John Smith, nearly resorted to hyperventilating.

~o~

Oh how awkward situations turned cheesy,

as the two strangers shared a cup of coffee.

That falling mug had been part of John's life,

for without it – he wouldn't meet his future wife.

* * *

**_(c) th3craft3r_**


	5. Telling Him

**Hi again, this is th3craft3r... I thought about something futuristic for my favorite couple so here it is... I hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Telling Him**

* * *

**Lumeria Valley, Lorien**

** Third Year since the Rebirth**

* * *

_ "How am I supposed to tell him?"_ the question had been bugging my mind for several days. I washed my face with cold water and stared at my own reflection in the mirror of my private bathroom. My eyes looked puffy and my lips looked pale. I reached for the towel to dry my face but before I got to it, I felt the tug in my gut again and immediately turned back to the sink to throw up. I tasted acid in my mouth.

I gargled mouthwash and brushed my teeth for the third time. I looked around and realized that the bathroom was a mess. I was surrounded by the sticks of doom, confirming that I'm screwed. I immediately cleaned them up and tucked them away to the bathroom cabinet before changing my shirt and shorts.

I went out of the bathroom and found John still asleep beneath the sheets with a contented expression on his face. _"How many times have we done it in the past month?" _I wondered and started counting with my fingers. _"Twelve."_

I stepped out of the room and went to kitchen and decided that I should cook something. John would be hungry when he wakes up. Bernie was curled on top of the rug still snoring... next to him was our new dog, Darcy... she's not a chimera though, just a normal beagle.

I stood in front of the open fridge, trying to make up my mind on what to cook. I thought of corned beef... John likes it. So, I took out the frozen corned beef and let it thaw. I chopped the potatoes into tiny cubes then I cut the onions into rings, it made my eyes watery. After that I heated the pan and poured oil on it. When it was hot enough, I sautéed the onion then threw in the potatoes and lastly the corned beef. I've never been a good cook which explains why I'm like fencing with the frying pan. After that, I decided to cook an omelet then make John a cup of coffee.

I went back to our room and stood by the bedside, looking at John's sleeping face for a while. He had a scratch mark of his left cheek. Well, that was courtesy of me. I gave him that during our training the preceding day. It was pretty much peaceful in this valley but we thought that we should still continue honing our skills. The battle with the Mogs was over but it would be nice to be prepared.

I nudged John awake and he slowly opened his eyes and murmured something. His gaze turned to me and he smiled. His blue orbs never fail to melt my heart every time I stare at them. "Come on sleepy head, I made you breakfast." I told him as I pulled his hand. He got out of bed, wearing only his boxers. His bare chest was covered with healing scratches.

"Good morning my beautiful wife." John said as he enveloped me in a warm hug.

"Cover up will you, Mr. Smith." I told him playfully.

"Well, as you say Mrs. Smith." John replied and kissed my cheeks. Then he went to get dressed as I sat on the new bed. It was a miracle the bed lasted a month. Haha.

"So, how many beds have we broken so far?" John asked with wicked grin as he towed me along to the kitchen where the table was already set. "This month? Or from the start?" I asked with equal wickedness.

"Both." John answered.

"Well, since we got here… the last one would be the fifty-fifth… and this month we had three." I replied and we broke into laughter.

"Now shut up and eat." I told John and pushed his plate to him as I sat across the table.

"Oh, Ella sent a message last night." John said as he chewed on a slice of omelet. "She'll be visiting."

"Oh, really?" I asked. "That would be great. I haven't seen her in months." I told him.

"So, what should we do today?" John asked as he took a sip from his coffee.

"I don't know." I started. "Maybe we could rest. I'm not feeling really well." I said.

John looked at me with concern then scrunched his brows. "You don't look sick… in fact, you look fine… a little chubbier but fine…" John said and I looked at him and glared. _"This is your fault you dumb ass!" _I thought as I continued glaring at him.

"Okay, sorry… you look sexy." John said and took another sip of coffee. Bernie and Darcy raced out the door suddenly but we never bothered to check what they were up to.

"John, I need to tell you something." I said slowly and warily.

"Oh, what is it this time?" he asked. "You're having cramps?" he asked. "Do you want me to run my Lumen on your belly again?" he asked and smiled.

_"Not that you idiot!" _I thought then let out a heavy sigh. "John, I'm pregnant!" I told him. The coffee went out of his nostrils and he fell from the chair with a thud.

"You're what?" I heard someone exclaimed but it wasn't John. I turned around and saw Ella standing on the door with Eight and Marina behind her. The three Gardes looked stunned. "Is it true?" Ella exclaimed and ran to me in excitement. John was picking himself up from the floor.

"Way to go Johnny boy!" I heard Nine's voice as he peered into the kitchen's window. Five peered in next to him.

"You're kidding right?" John asked me.

"No. I'm serious." I told him and he looked like he's going to faint. Eight teleported with Marina next to me and gave me a hug. Ella was dancing around with Bernie Kosar on her arms.

"Oh, no fun time for me then…" John grumbled and I sent him flying away with my telekinesis. "Hey!" he cried out. Nine and Five entered the house too and looked at me amusingly. I turned away blushing.

"Sorry… I guess that's just the start of mood swings." I stuck my tongue out at John. He got up from the floor again and ran to me. He picked me up and swung me around. "I'm so happy, you finally got our baby in your belly." He whispered and I blushed again. We kissed and the other Gardes celebrated.

"Five, do you think it's time for us too?" I heard Nine saying and Five whacked his head.

* * *

**So how was it? Let me know by leaving a review. Thanks for reading! :)**

**xoxo, th3craft3r **


	6. The Picnic

**Hello! Here's another short fluff for you guys :D The ideas been bugging me for the last few days so here it is. I hope you'll like it :D**

* * *

**The Picnic**

* * *

**Lumeria Valley, Lorien**

**Eight Year since the Rebirth**

* * *

"Daddy! Let go of me!" the blond-haired girl squirmed anxiously as her father held her in a tight embrace.

"Never!" her daddy told her in a jovial tone as one of his hands ruffled her hair.

In this desperation, the little girl asked for some assistance. "Mom! Dad won't let me go." she pleaded as her hair cascaded in front of her face. She tried to blow them away.

Six just smirked back at her daughter while feeding little three month old Sam in her arms. Then she shifted her gaze to her ever annoying husband. "John, let your daughter go." she said with a smile.

John did as what he was told with a pout. "But promise me, you won't go near the river, okay?" he said as he cocked his head towards the swift flowing river. The little girl nodded her head then ran away to chase some gold and black butterflies.

"I'm so tired." John complained as he sat down on the picnic mat beside Six. He took one of little Sam's hand and kissed it gently. "Boy, chasing kids is a lot tiring than fighting Mogs." he whined further then got a glass of water for himself after kissing Six's cheek too.

"So, have you heard from Five and Nine lately?" John asked his wife as they both kept an eye on their daughter playing a few feet away from them.

"Yeah, she called yesterday." Six answered and put on a cap on the empty baby bottle. "She said they're doing fine. She's also due next month and Nine is already freaking out." John laughed at this piece of information as he tried to picture out a nervous looking Nine.

Six handed little Sam to John. "Your turn to burp him." she said then gave him a small smile before she fished out an egg salad sandwich from their picnic basket.

It has become a routine for the both of them to go on a picnic every weekend. They went to a river near a towering falls a few minutes walk from their humble home.

"How about Marina and Eight?" John asked as he rubbed little Sam's back in his attempt to burp him. Six leaned her head on John's shoulder then took a bite from her sandwich before answering. "They're currently travelling around the planet." she replied.

"Oh, seems Eight put his Legacy to good use." John commented. Little Sam let out a small burp.

"Yeah." Six agreed. "Marina promised they'll be visiting next week." she added and took little Sam from John.

"Where's Ella by the way?" John asked then scanned around to look for the youngest Garde. Ella had been with them since Six gave birth to their son.

_"I'm here."_ Ella told him then there was a rustle from a large bush far to the South. The Telepath emerged wearing a sundress. _"I was picking some flowers from the Meadow."_ she added as she walked in their direction, Hadley was trotting beside her in his beagle form.

"Aunt Ella!" came their daughter's high pitch voice as she ran towards her aunt with a huge smile. Her play dress was smeared with dirt all over.

"Well, hello there little princess." Ella said and laughed merrily as she hugged her adopted niece. They continued their way to where John and Six were sitting. When they reached them, Ella sat down next to Six and held out her hand for the baby. Six handed Sam to her.

"Daddy, let's play tag."

"Sweetie, I'm so tired." John said. "Go ask your mom instead. He instructed but then his daughter tapped him and ran away happily. He and Six shared a look then they stood up and chase their giggling daughter.

"Sarah! Don't go near the river!" Six called out to her daughter who was running dangerously close to the riverbank. Sweet little Sarah however, just stuck her tongue out at her mother. Six made herself invisible while John slowed down and feigned to stalk his daughter. Four year old Sarah backed away slowly with a grin on her face. She giggled again when John chased her.

Moments later, Sarah flew off the ground as her mother materialized in front of her and swung her around. "You're hard-headed as ever. Your daddy told you not to play near the river." Six said but kissed her daughter's face. "She got that trait from you." John said as he enveloped them in a hug.

Ella watched happiply at the family, murmuring a silent thank you that all of them finally had a chance of living a normal life.

"She'll be even more trouble if her Legacies develop." John said as they walk back to Ella with sweet Sarah between him and his wife.

_"Oh damn. I need to find someone to marry too." _Ella thought. Unfortunately, she was too late to realize that she conveyed the words telepathically . Now she was sitting there at the picnic mat, furiously blushing as John and Six stared at her with teasing smiles on their faces.

* * *

**So, how was it? Thanks for reading. Reviews please :D**

**xoxo, th3craft3r**


End file.
